1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount window for doors, and more particularly, for garage doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for garage door windows have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a resistant and simple configuration as in the present application. The applicant has reduced the number of components of the embodiments for the invention subject of the parent application to a minimum. This distillation resulted in the most economical configuration for garage window doors that can still withstand considerable wind loads.
Window assemblies are typically mounted on panels. They are designed to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the closures (doors) while permitting daylight to go through. However, the window assemblies used in conventional garage doors include frames that cannot withstand high winds, such as those that develop in certain areas, such as South Florida. Local construction codes include wind tests that require reinforcement of these window assemblies and many times these added structures detract from the aesthetics of the window design. Garage doors, for instance, typically include a number of hingedly connected panels that are moved from a vertical position to a horizontal overhead position over tracks. The conventional window assemblies in these doors fail to meet these tests. Thus, the desirability of a sturdier structure but without including costly components.
The advantages of the present invention, as it will be more fully explained in the following paragraphs, include a simple window assembly that can be readily installed around the edges of the aperture defining the window. The assembly is thus capable of retaining the transparent panel while absorbing the impact energy of high winds and flying objects.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a window assembly that can be readily mounted through an opening in a garage door panel having cooperative dimensions.
It is another object of this invention to provide a window assembly that can withstand high wind loads.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.